zombiedeathmatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Deathmatch Wikia
Zombie Deathmatch is now Available on App Store Be the first to experience ZOMBIE VS ZOMBIE Fighting on iOS: Play Zombie Deathmatch Now The Stage is set for the most gruesome fighting in the blood soaked fighting pits of Neo Chicago. It’s time for you to Build your ultimate fighting Horde, defeat evil bosses, take down the undead army and Save Mankind from a fate worse that death. For FREE WEAPONS, Exciting CONTESTS and super REWARDS register to: http://www.zombie-deathmatch.com/ Contests Win your ZOMBIE DEATHMATCH T-SHIRT and ZOMBIE SURVIVAL KIT by participating in Contests. Fight the Evil This October 2015 "Zombie Deathmatch sets itself apart from other fighting games, the challenges faced during development, and the plans for future updates." - pocketgamer.co.uk "the widest assortment of one and two-gesture moves to learn and master," - toucharcade.com New zombie fighting game coming to iOS and Google Play in October - iphonefaq How to Play Create your Horde The Zombies The Weapons The Armor About Zombie Deathmatch Mobile Zombie Deathmatch is a zombies vs zombies gladiator-style fighter tournament where you play as a human immune to the zombie infection, and have to build your own horde to fight off the zombie threat and take down the Voodoo Shaman who controls the city. There's plenty of depth on offer here, with a massive assortment of one and two-gesture moves to learn, loads of zombie classes to unlock, and a ton of weapons and armor to outfit them with. Zombie Deathmatch Background Story The year is 2036. A genetically engineered drug known as Serum has a side effect: it changes people into zombies. Papa Rainbow - self styled zombie warlord of New York City - and his dark masters created the drug to create a zombie army and enslave the human race. Rainbow selects the best of the best for his army in the fighting pits: one on one zombie fights to the death and the world's most popular sport. Your best friend Brock was turned after being bitten but he became strong... maybe the strongest. When you and Brock tried to enter the fighting pits Rainbow offered to buy Brock from you. You told him your best buddy wasn't for sale but Rainbow doesn't like people who say no. He killed your friend in front of you, painfully. And now you want revenge. The only way to get to Papa Rainbow is by creating a zombie army of your own. An army powerful enough to fight its way through Rainbow's zombie pit fighting league and finally get to the man himself. And the only way to do that is by collecting enough Serum from the very zombies that fight in the pits. Get enough of that concentrated Serum into Papa Rainbow's veins and bring him under control. It's our last hope to save the world from a fate worse than death. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse